Not so Lively
by amanda2324
Summary: A one-shot staring my custom Lively Heart Silver Fox. You can either leave it at that, or have it be the first in a series of one-shots that will contain a crossover with Teletubbies. Based on some dreams I had.


**Not so Lively**

_Lively Heart Silver Fox_

_I do not believe in it,_

_It's not my name._

_It just doesn't fit._

_I may be the goofy one,_

_Always with a smile on my face,_

_But deep down, that just isn't me._

_I am of the demon race._

_My love for her is still real,_

_This doesn't change how I feel._

_I am of evil essence, of evil desire,_

_Only put in a Cousin attire._

_Created by Cerberus,_

_For intentions only dark._

_I am reminded by Morticai,_

_And by pain from the mark._

_Tender affection,_

_Love from harmony._

_Undeserving, I be,_

_But you just don't see._

_My love goes to her,_

_A risen demon, _

_A revived spirit,_

_That cannot be undone._

_I love her, I always will,_

_However, it is all not to be._

_My heart was a mistake,_

_An accidental catastrophe._

Johnathon slipped his boots on, watching his human fingers at work. Human, more or less, he supposed, but he only looked as such - as it should be. He was created this way, and in his opinion, he should stay in this form. However, he kept his opinion to himself, for he was created to do. He was created for one purpose and one purpose alone… but that was one thing he ignored. That he did his best to ignore, more accurately, but the urge to take Spirit Heart Werewolf, his one true love and closest friend, back to the Underworld where she, too, originated, he decided to take a trip. As long a trip as he needed it to be. He did not tell anyone where he was going, but he had left Spirit a note saying that he was, indeed, leaving on a journey, and that he needed some time alone. He stood up off the bench, made with the three feet tall creatures of Care-a-Lot in mind, and then walked off, only carrying a duffle bag, slung over his shoulder.

_In a place of love and care, so bright and cheerful… I feel so dark and pessimistic inside. It puzzles me that it always comes out differently than how I feel. The only feelings that come out even close to correct would be my feelings for Akuma._ He stepped outside of Care-a-Lot, extending a hand, palm outward. _But even those might be fake… for if I truly love her, why do I feel the need to take her back to the Underworld? It just doesn't make any sense._ He concentrated energy into his hand, and allowed the energy to seep out, and begin to spread vertically to create a portal. He saw green, grassy hills, and thought it looked peaceful, so with one last look back at Care-a-Lot, the time of awakening coming soon, he stepped through the portal, and it closed behind him. He reappeared in a land unknown to him, which was just as he wanted. To be lost, as he was lost in thought, lost in purpose, and lost in heart.

_What is a demon, but a corrupted spirit? I am a created demon, thus beyond redemption and purification. Would there be a difference between created and organic demons, besides intended purpose? Organic demons are abiogenesis, born from another or a fallen spirit._ He sighed inwardly, jumping over a rock. _I suppose organic and created demons could be compared with humans and machines… so as an instrument of my master, I should do, as he wants._ He shook his head, grimacing as if in pain. That was not an option; he could not take Spirit back to that forsaken place. He decided to change the course of his train of thought, and turned to follow a dirt path he had come across.

_Morticai… even though he shares my mortal exterior he does not say anything. I know he is there; the symbol on the back of my neck that only appears at certain times always reminds me of that. But why was he so interested in becoming a part of me? What is the purpose in that? What does he want from me that he knew I would give him even before I actually existed?_ Johnathon knew of what things were used to create him – powers thousands of year's old, mortal flesh created from molten lava. There was more to it than that, but he did not want to list all of it. Molten lava flesh… how was that even possible? Why molten lava: why not something else a bit less original?

Experimenting, that was probably the only explanation. Why did they need to experiment, though? What goal did they want to reach? A demon that was invincible with supreme power? Johnathon frowned, shaking his head. Perhaps not, Cerberus would not want such a being that he could not control, one that could destroy him in one blow. Again, Johnathon sighed. He was created with the sole purpose of kidnapping Spirit and bringing her back to the Underworld. Why could he not just accept that? They did not want his existence for anything else but that.

Suddenly, he stopped, another thought occurring to him. _These feelings for Akuma… were they planted in me on purpose? After I took her back to the Underworld, we got her human form back permanently, and she became of age… did they want me to marry her and build a family?_ He blinked. Of course – children of such mystifying organic and created demons ought to house incredible power, and Cerberus being their 'grandfather', they had to respect him, as a loyal knight would their leader. Especially if they grew up in their kingdom and learned that, they should respect and obey him. Johnathon's shoulders sagged, his expression growing sorrowful; his feelings for Spirit were fake after all…

(If you don't plan on reading the continuation of this, you should stop here)

He decided to stop his thought process altogether, for a little while, and looked up to see where he was. He saw grassy hills all around him, with some wide dirt paths going into some of them. There were some small fields of flowers, and some other flowers here and there, and he counted at least two or three bunnies on almost every hill. He also saw another hill that looked strange. He squinted, seeing the hill surrounded by flat ground, the grass a lighter green than the rest of the grass in this land. It looked like it was a house, he could see the windows, and a door, and there was a hole in the top. He moved to get a closer look, but stopped when the door slid open…


End file.
